The Exile of Terra Sol
by starwyvern
Summary: After watching the fall out of your revenge unfold with wide sweeping consequences what is a wizard to do but follow his ancestor's foot steps take the name of Exile and leave the people your actions so effected for better or worst and hope for redeption.
1. Exodus of Revenge

Random Fiction Idea's

Disclaimer I do not own the Harry Potter or expansive Star Wars franchises I do not own repeated authored ideas if I inadvertently use someone else's intellectual property it was not on purpose and I apologize.

Author's note it is my intent to write a series of fan-fiction snapshots with the hope someone who can actually spin an invigorating and compelling story from my little tales. If someone does want to use my ideas I give you my permission all I ask is you tell me what the story's name so I can follow along.

Prologue

It's a sad and angry thing to leave your planet whether it is in involuntary exile or in this case in voluntary exile all because the people you protected for 25 years callously threw away everything you sacrificed for thought Harry Potter as he watched the planet Earth get smaller from the cockpit of the Exile's Legacy. For every action there is a consequence. The many mages and people of earth are learning this lesson right now if the justice Harry unleashed continues to affect the world.

It turns out a human mage only called the Jedi exile crashed landed in ancient Persia nearly 4000 years ago after determining that she could not repair her ship she eventually hid it and would settle down with a simple peasant who made his life as a potter. Over the years the Descendants of the Potter's would research nearly every aspect of the ship and continue to study the teachings of the past generations and with every discovery the world would receive a new boon of knowledge.

The Potter's would trade this knowledge with other mages for knuts and because of the low price the other mages would not pay much attention to the binding oath if they or any of their descendants used this knowledge to try to end the Potter's family line the knowledge would disappear from the history of the world upon a Potter's claim that the contract was broken.

Despite Harry Potters perseverance after the death of Lord Voldemort magical Britain was determined to die the way of Rome in ignorance, arrogance and decadence. Kinsley Shacklebolt the minister of magic and his family died under mysterious circumstances. One Anton Buldstroe was named the new minister and with all of the finesse of a nuclear bomb he started a campaign to destroy all but pureblood magicals. Unfortunately for everyone else the new minister received unmolested support. The straw that broke Harry's back was an attack on Andromeda and Teddy that left both dead. It did not take long for Harry to hunt the ones responsible down and make their deaths a bloody nightmare that would be remembered for generations. It was at the very public trial of Harry Potter that Harry finished his justice after breaking the bindings that held him a miracle in many peoples minds he called right in front of the veil of death that all contracts had been breached as a result the face of the earth changed as a shock wave of magic passed over the planets surface. Most of the magical knowledge based on Potter discoveries simply disappeared from people's minds, ancient and modern tomes of knowledge would have their ink fly to a hidden limitless page grimore that would take down all the information old and new, flying brooms and carpets would float to the ground to never fly again all gold made through human or goblin alchemy would cease to exists, potions would fade away. The muggle world would also be effected nuclear power plants would disappear, high rises or any buildings above 3 stories would fade from view leaving people to simply float to the ground. Automobiles would transform from gasoline dependant to their earlier electrical windup models. Planes would be changed with blimps. Chemistry along with 4 other science and mathematical disciplines would also disappear. The atmosphere would be cleaner than it's been in 1000 years, many bird and insect species would see a population explosion and by the most devastating change 6 billion people would rise to a higher state of philosophical beings.

As a sort of penance on Harry's part he finished the Exile's Legacy a prototype magic driven hyper-drive vessel loaded all materials that caused the many explosions of knowledge in the first place onto the Ebon Hawk, he than programmed his ancestors ship the Ebon Hawk to fly into the sun. Like his own ancestor Harry went into voluntary exile even going so far to as leave his name behind to be replaced with the title Exile of Terra Sol.


	2. Legends and Trials

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or the ever expanding Star Wars universe nor do I make any money from them, but I wished I did. Also if I somehow use another author's material it was not intentional and I apologize for the mistake.

Author's Note: I like to thank you all for your kind reviews my first time out. I have decided to continue Exile but not in a traditional style I am going to write snapshots of life in the hopes someone who can write will take up the story and blow away all my expectations.

Chapter 2 Legends and Trials

It has been 10 years since Exile left his own world in shame and despite his choice of solitude had met many new and interesting life forms of all kinds. For a time Exile would find a peace and push his anger and shame to the deepest recesses of his mind; eventually though the shame and anger would return through terrible nightmares and Exile would move on in the hopes of out running the nightmares. It was during these travels that Exile would be approached by the ancient and mysterious Kwa saurian race and invited to their home world. At first Exile declined the invitation but eventually a series of dreams and prophetic nightmares lead him to the Kwa home world here in the Milky Way galaxy. The Kwa welcomed Exile with open arms and allowed to live in their main star temple a place of great history and profound knowledge. It was here at the temple that Exile would eventually finally find the peace he so desperately searched for. It was also here that Exile would learn to hone his body and make his magic truly his own.

As part of the many studies underwent at the temple scholars would weave stories and song of the ancient times of how the Kwa would travel distant worlds using the infinity gates and of even how they travel to another galaxy. The tales would speak of their many trials, of wars with 2 other species the Gree and the Rakata and how each species would eventually destroy or severely harm their people through arrogance or over reliance of dangerous technologies. Finally the tales would speak of the hidden danger of the infinity gates and how their great energies would slowly cause life forms to devolve to lesser forms; the final passages of the tales would describe how the gates were dismantled and how they feared for the lost tribes in the distant galaxy.

Exile's time with the Kwa was not all legends of the ancient past in matter of fact the first year Exile threw himself into lessons that the Kwa temple provided at a suicidal pace. Despite concerns of friends and teachers Exile continued even when his night was filled with devastating night terrors. It finally came to head and Exile decided to move on but before he left the temple; the head scholar convinced Exile to undertake one last trial.

Exile enter the cave at dawn as required entering with only 3 days rations and the clothes on his back. Despite having to enter the cave on his own Exile's friends stood a silent vigil outside. For three days only barely understandable noise left the cave. On the first day sounds of violence were heard leaving the cave the scholar guarding the cave was hard pressed to stop Exile's friends from entering. On the second morning sounds of arguing in a language that could not be understood was heard; in the afternoon hysterical laughter replaced the arguing. Finally on the third morning weeping could be barely heard. Finally at sunset of the third day an exhausted Exile walked out of the cave clutching a rather old and large book that he called his families legacy. After this trial Exile was a brand new being. His shoulders no longer slumped under some unbearable weight; he smiled real smiles and laughed real laughs and the most importantly the aura of barley contained agitation was replaced with a sense of quiet strength.

So finally after 10 years of study Exile was ready to set out again. This time he would be setting out not out of pain but in curiosity a series of dreams had been drawing him to retrace the flight path of his ancestor to a galaxy far, far away.


	3. Dynamic Negotations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Star Wars universe which kind of sucks because if I did I would be richer than George Lucas. Also I never intend to use another authors ideas but I am not perfect if I have done so I apologize it was not intentional.

Author's Note: thank you all for your kind reviews and as I said I'm not an author but I hope you continue to enjoy the many snapshots of life that I can provide.

All Star Wars references come from Wookiepedia.

Dynamic Negotiations and a Wild Ride

Exile was irritated it had taken him 6 months to reach Earth's star system not because of the distance, not because of a act of nature and not even for mechanical failure no it was because the Grey trading company decided to conquer the trading lanes in a similar fashion to Earth's East Indi trading company. This usually would not be a problem accept the free trade alliance the organization the Exile's Legacy was easily registered under decided to fight back against this "tyranny". So after 5 months of escape and evade a task the Exile's Legacy was clearly superior to any other craft; Exile decided to go on the offensive.

Using the various stealth techniques and all the subtly that Exile had (in other words lots of sneaking and even more explosions) infiltrated the homes of the ruling body of the Grey trading company and the Free trade alliance and kidnapped all 10 individuals. After a week of threats, screaming, complaining and being complete and other arrogant pieces of shat Exile decided to do some threatening of his own. Exile simply threw both groups in the cargo hold near the airlock and told them in 24 hours he was going to open the airlock the only way to guarantee that this happened in a planets atmosphere was to have a permanent peace accord between the two groups. It only took 3 hours of unending screaming, 2 fist fights and one all out brawl for them to finally to reach peace. Exile made great time after dumping the executives on the dirtiest smelliest planet with a tachyon transmitter.

So finally sitting near the edge of the Sol system Ort cloud Exile had found a naturally occurring hyperspace phenomenon. The phenomenon didn't register as any other natural space phenomenon in matter of fact the only thing it vaguely resembled was an infinity gate conduit. So with the utmost caution Exile moved in closer about 75,000 kilometers away from the apparent event horizon as Exile was finishing his breaking maneuver the event horizon opened up and a immense gravity spike pulled the Exile's Legacy inside. The conduit swallowed the ship so fast the only function Exile was able to activate before the ship was swallowed whole was the shields. The second function Exile tried to activate was the inertial dampeners but before he could the ship was jerked and Exile was knocked unconscious. When Exile came to the only systems still running were minimal life support, shields and the star map apparently the ships automated systems shunted all necessary power to protect the ship. But when exile looked out the cockpits trans-steel window it was to see a completely new set of stars and to learn that the ship was a standard astronomical unit from a planet-less yellow star.

End of Chapter

Exile's Dictionary:

Exile's Legacy- is a marvel of mage engineering considering most mages had more imagination than common sense. It has an atmospheric top speed of 1000 kilometers per hour a sub-light speed of .75x the speed of light. Using star wars terminology the hyper drive is on par with a class 1 hyper-drive. The ship also has 2 angel class modular support craft.

The ship is a good 35 meters long has 2 decks can carry 40 metric tons of cargo, 10 passengers and an optimal crew of 3. The living quarters consists of 3 long term crew quarters, 2 dorm style bathroom faculties, 10 single cot passenger berths all attached to a single common room. The ship uses runic based and crystal technology. The ship is a geometry dream; it is divided into 3 sections. The forward section consists of 2 shapes the top half is an elongated 3 sided pyramid that extends forward, extending from the base is the bottom ½ of a hexagon. The second section is best described as an elliptical sphere. Extending from the ellipse are 3 equal distant parallelogram shape pylons that extend all the way to the ships integrated hyperspace ring. Capping where the ring and pylons meet are 3 elongated crusader shield shaped panels that span the entire length of the ellipse giving extra armor and concealing 3 overpowered laser charm emitters an ingenious muggle-born creation. The Final section is a 4 sided kite shaped elongated pyramid. Extending from each rear section of the kite are the sub-light engine emitters. Also strategically imbedded along the ships hull are a series of spherical emitters the size of a basket ball. These emitters either cast a shield, overpowered cannonball charm, cutting charm, invisibility charm and other stealth charms, modified summoning or banishing charm.

The ship technologies were based on series of jedi and sith technologies. The Computer core utilizes an organic crystal structure similar to holocron technology. The navigation system was based on stories of the Rakata star maps but the Exile's star map differs in that it draws its knowledge from all of magic not just the dark side. The ship's main power sources are 3 obsidian spherical rune stones the size of a large yoga ball that draws power from magic its self and since the Potter's discovered what the Jedi called the force they called magic it is nearly impossible to run out of fuel sources all they would have to do is sit in orbit around a star or planet. The ship also uses a self repair and adaptation technology based also on the Rakata star map.


	4. Beware of the times

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or harry potter and I do not intend to steal another authors ideas.

Author's note: I am glad that people enjoy what they read and hope you continue to do so.

On an another note weather you believe in war or not the next time you see a veteran or a soldier go shake their hand and say "thank you for paying for my freedom".

Beware you live in interesting times sorry

It is interesting how a few months can prove to ones self that they are cursed to live in interesting times. When Exile finally arrived in this new galaxy he didn't believe it would be reminiscent of a bludger's path but that's okay not everything goes to plan. But when nothing goes to plan you have to wonder don't you.

It all started after Exile had his ship registered as a free trader in Ryloth. After taking what was suppose to be a load of Ryll a highly addictive substance to the core world Corusant for possible medical research Exile nearly had to destroy 5 raider ships evade 2 republican navy patrollers and traverse the dangerous hyper-plane corridor known as the Death wind corridor which connects the worlds Ryloth and Roon. In the end Exile had to discard his cargo in a nearby sun because his client was arrested and prosecuted for narcotic making and distributing. But not all was lost Exile was able to obtain a new contract of a food transport to the planet Naboo and at the last minute a pair of passengers at the behest of Chancellor Valorum this should have been entirely to easy compared to Exile's last cargo run right?

For the most part the trip was uneventful no running and hiding from ships that wanted to blow you to kingdom come, no crazy flight paths, only good and slightly curious company that was easily sated through a pleasant shared night time meal and a simple training spar. It matter of fact the only excitement so far was when Exile using a wooden staff with embedded gems at one end and strange symbols running its length was able to defeat Obi-wan in a light saber duel without damaging the staff. It was around this time that Master Jinn invited Exile to the temple on Corusant as his guest.

Exile would come to curse the idiot that created that ancient Chinese curse. After arriving at the blockade and waiting out the perceived insult by the trade federation Exile was able to deliver his passengers without fanfare. The only thing of a bother was a lingering nightmare from the night before Exile decided to take a paranoid mans actions. It's a good thing he did too not more than an hour after his passengers disembarked the federation was firing on his vessel it was only through a visual illusion that made the ships technicians believe they had actually destroyed the Legacy. From there it was one wild ride to evade the federations landing ships and locate his two Jedi passengers. It took a full day but Exile was able to locate a hanger that had been bombarded and its chrome metal ship wrecked to conceal the Legacy in so he could begin his search for the Jedi.

Change of view

Obi-wan decided right there and than that he was going to be more mindful of his master's words after all if he was truly paying attention to the here and now he and his master would not be trying to defend the Queen and her procession from two droid patrols that ambushed them on the way to the royal yacht.

Change of view

It was finally starting to look like the tides were turning in their favor thought Qui-gon as a lucky deflected plasma blast destroyed one of the droids and sent its blaster firing into the flaking patrol. Qui-gon was about to go on the offensive when a quick glance shown a most unnerving thing a series of destroyer droids were preparing to reinforce the patrols.

Change of view

Padme's heart was beating faster than the fastest hyper-drive and she didn't know if she could take anymore. It had been one thing after the other from the terrible sight of her planet being invaded to being captured by a droid patrol. She honestly did not know how she was able to keep from screaming as she returned fire with a federation rifle. Things were looking up though a pair of Jedi had rescued them. But that hope quickly vanished when just insight of the hanger they were ambushed by two different patrols and were loosing ground quickly. Just as she was about to loose all hope the hanger doors behind the droids opened up to reveal the most intimating man she had ever seen.

Change of view

As Exile approached the hanger doors he discovered two things one a battle was happening outside and two he couldn't open the doors he was about to use his staff to blast the doors apart when a excitable droid beeped at him urgently and open the doors for him. Exile was wrong there was not a battle happening on the other side of the door but entire war that was about to turn into a bloody massacre. It was with this revelation that the natural battle instinct Exile developed over a life time had gone into overdrive his sense's became sharper his mind became clearer and everyone but him moved in slow motion.

Change of view

As the droids were turning to fire Padme saw the fully armored figure explode into to battle it was like he was the wind its self fierce, fast and devastating; one moment he was jumping high into the air bombarding the droids with a series of colored blasts from his staff the next he was landing and using a sword of some kind to bisect a destroyer droid in half as if it was made out of air.

Change of view

Obi-wan was breathing a sigh of relief despite the intimating look of the armor the warrior destroying the droids was projecting a familiar presence and was utilizing a familiar staff to a devastating degree. It only took a long 45 seconds for Exile to destroy the destroyers and one of the flanking patrols allowing himself and his master to engage and destroy the other.

Change of view

With a quick conversation between Jedi master and pilot Padme her precession, a Gungan and a droid boarded the Exile's Legacy with as little fan fare as possible.

If Exile though landing on Naboo was difficult escaping the atmosphere was worst. The trade federation deployed several fighters to look for the Legacy when they realized his destroyed vessel didn't leave any debris to clean up. The Legacy's shields took a heavy beating but were maintained and as soon as he could exile cloaked his ship left one of his angel craft hidden in orbit to send a series of encrypted updates to the Legacy. From Naboo Exile directed the Legacy to the Tatooine system in order to avoid detection from the trade federation and in order to affect repairs to the hull and recharge in the systems two suns. This little side tour allowed people in general to rest despite the cramped quarters it also let Exile advice the Queen and her "handmaiden" Padme over a simple dinner on the value of plans "b" and "c". While on the planet Qui-Gon was able to make contact with the pair of Jedi Quinlan Vos and his padawan Alaya Secura (who were there for a different mission) with their help send a secured message to the temple and notify Chancellor Valorum of the situation.

Exile had the strangest feeling of fear, hope and excitement when Qui-gon returned to the Legacy with a small boy not much younger than the Naboo Queen herself. It was like the universe itself was trying to tell him something important about the boy. Exile was only able to dwell on the emotions for a moment when a black cloaked figure attacked the pair with a double bladed light saber. A series of quick commands set the vessel into preflight mode and sent a series of attacks at the aggressor to allow Qui-gon and the boy named Anakin to evade and board the vessel. With in moments the Legacy broke orbit and set course for Corusant.

Chapter End

Exile's dictionary:

The Kwa people- According to Wookiepedia the Kwa were a Saurian bipedal race that was blue skinned in color and a formidable 2 to 3 meters tall. They used spears as hunting tools and weapons. The Kwa also used a technology called the infinity gates (a technology based of celestial principles) to travel to other planets even to other galaxies. The Kwa home world in the star wars galaxy was the planet Dathomir. Sometime long before humans started to develop hyper-drive the Kwa realized they could no longer understand their technology fearing that they would continue to de-evolve they sealed the star temples and placed a formidable defense. The Kwa would continue to de-evolve into the semi sentient species the Kwi. The Kwa people were also capable of great feats of natural speed far greater than any other race.

Angel support craft- At first glance the angels look more akin to some sort of sleek small speeder than a space craft. Like the Exile's Legacy the angels have 3 distinct sections. The forward section is an elongated 3 sided pyramid that houses a twin laser and the sensor array. The cockpit is also an ellipse large enough to seat two individuals. Extending from the cockpit is a pair of angel wings that look like detailed metal angel wings that can and do retract like a bird's wing. The rear section is shaped like a kite shaped pyramid also like the legacy. The angels are long thin craft that utilize superior maneuverability and speed.

The angels include a holocron computer, shields and the fastest sub-light engines ever conceived of. What truly makes the angel's perfect for the Exile's legacy is that a series of modular equipment can be quickly installed onto the ships undercarriage whether it is a anti-capital ship cannon to a long range cargo pod. The angels also have detachable hyper-space rings. The last thing of note is the cockpit acts like an escape pod with a 4 week supply.


	5. interim to war

Disclaimer: I do not own the star wars or harry potter universes.

Authors Note: Thank you all for your continuing reviews with out further adieu your next snapshot.

Interim to war

Coruscaunt a monument to progress run amok thought Exile as he was directed to land at the Jedi temple away from prying eyes. But while Exile was once again annoyed at the sight of Coruscaunt his new friend Anakin couldn't turn his head fast enough to see it all in excitement it reminded Exile the last time he took Teddy to see Diagon alley but instead of the ache of remembering Teddy he could only look at Anakin and remember the joy both had for the day.

Both good and bad things happened within a very short time of each other. The Queen took to heart the advice Exile gave her by the time the Legacy entered Coruscaunt orbit she had 3 plans of action that were ready and fine tuned with the help of any aboard who she could pull aside for a few hours. Exile found himself more than once pulled away to ask for an opinion on her strategies she planned to use but that was all right all young leaders need lots of reassurance before their first battle and Exile was happy to help. It seemed plan "a" asking for direct assistance from the Senate failed even with the visual evidence that Exile provided one good thing Exile found he greatly enjoyed Senator Palpatine's gambit to use the Queen to gain more power was easily ignored. Plan "b" was for the Queen to contact Naboo's friends and allies directly for assistance and she was able to find some moderate success the Corellian system offered support of its navy, Alderaan was applying increased political pressure to the trade federation and the Kyshack system offered some of their best Wookie splicers to electronically infiltrate the droid control ships.

Despite the Queen's success not everything went to plan Anakin was declared too old to start training as a Jedi a decision Exile found to be strange and objected to along with Master Qui-gon considering on Earth Anakin would be the optimal age to begin training. The Jedi welcomed Exile warmly and officially declared him an ally and friend. The Jedi council even accepted Exile's request to train young Anakin as an apprentice and recognized that the two might help each other in ways they could not understand.

Many things were discussed while Exile sat with the Jedi council how he came to be in this galaxy, the differences and similarities in their disciplines and philosophies. The very odd and cold feeling he got when he greeted Senator Palpatine (a feeling similar to Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge all rolled into one) Exile had to forcefully prevent himself from shuddering when shaking Palpatine's hand it was only with the promise from master Windu that they would keep a close eye on Palpatine that seemed to lessen Exile's concerns of the man. It was also decided a greater force of Jedi would be sent to assist with the Naboo problem while Qui-gon and Obi-wan would continue to protect the Queen Master Windu and the very cunning Jedi Knight Shaak Ti having just finishing training her 1st Padwan would join them to assist but to also evaluate the Jedi's new ally.

Exiles Dictionary:

Exile's Armor: Exile's armor would be 1 of 3 discoveries that he would personally add to the Potter Legacy of knowledge. The armor would be made from three different materials Basilisk hide, Acromulta spider silk, and two different kinds of mythril the 1st being mythril plate and the second being a mythril weave cloth. The armor would be based on Greek warring state era with a few modifications. The Torso would be a full hide cuirass with traditional war dress with added mythril cloth sleeves. The Helmet would be made of mythril plate shaped like a modern day bald male mannequin head with the exception of a green cat's-eye gem centered where the mythic third eye resides. When the helmet is securely placed on a seamless mythril cloth curtain descends from the helmets base and leaves an air tight seal around the open collar space in the torso leather. The trouser would be made like a modern day pair of overalls that gives full range of motion and an air tight seal with the Cuirass. The boots would also be of modern leather combat design fitting under the trouser for an air tight connection. Also imbedded in the boots bottom tread are a set of metal circles the size of an American nickel whose purpose is to provide a gravitational pull to surfaces when the wearer finds themselves without gravity. On the outside of the trousers are a pair of mythril plate greaves that extend from just above the ankle and extend to the knee cap the section at the knee cap is hinged so as not to loose range of motion. To finalize the armor components are a pair of combined leather glove gauntlets that fit over the mythril cloth sleeves and extends to the elbow with hinged joints at the elbows as well. Lining the inside of the armor are the seal arrays made from spider silk thread that powers and protects the wearer even allowing the wearer to survive the vacuum of space. The Final piece of clothing added for dramatic effect is spider silk cloth cloak to add to the intimidation factor of the armor.

Magic Forged crystals: The second discovery Exile would add to the Potter knowledge is how he created the crystals needed for his staff. He discovered the process quite by accident on the Kwa home world when he desperately wished for a better selection of crystals and in his frustration sent a burst of pure magic at a pile of sand. At first he thought he conjured the crystals it was on closer inspection he actually crystallized the sand from there and six months of study Exile was able to through intense meditation purify and than mold raw elements into the proper crystals and shapes needed for his staff.

Re-inventing the light saber: Exile's final addition to the Potter library would be born out of a gift he would make for his apprentice Anakin when he risen to the level of journeymen. Through out Anakin's tutelage Exile taught a solid grounding in all the basic subjects he could think of even swordsmanship and the martial arts and as Anakin came closer to adulthood and closer to his journeyman ship Exile started on what would be his greatest works in his life a set of Runic powered light sabers that would attune themselves to their owner the first time they were used.


	6. a prelude to war?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. Danm! Still broke. ?:-{)

Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews!

A Prelude to war

Exile was definitely cursing his luck he once again was in Naboo orbit and instead of fewer command and control ships there were 2 more but that's okay the "Queen" had planned for increased resistance. The battle plan was very ambitious it included a major ally-ship with the Gungans the natural people of the planet, a surprise attack by the Coreillian fleet and finally the Wookies would join the initial landing party and start their electronic assault. On a side note the budding crushes of Anakin and Padme seem to be well on their way.

It finally was here and everything that could be planned for was. The Wookies had successfully infiltrated 3 of the 5 ships and had taken control with out anyone in the Trade Federation the wiser. The Gungans had amassed their people and were prepared to draw the droid forces away from the major population centers and finally the fleet was just out of a single jump range awaiting the attack signal. In his own preparations Exile had gathered both Angel wings and outfitted one with a self powered heavy cannon suited for blasting capital ships and for the second vessel he attached a secondary shield generator not knowing why he did but he always followed his instincts and he was about to change now.

Change

Shaak Ti was surprised she was chosen to join this mission the council had found her padawan training methods very "peculiar" but they allowed her all the same but even with this she found herself included amongst equals on this mission and her insights given serious consideration something she found truly gratifying. She didn't let this train thought last as she and the newly promoted Jar Jar Binks watched as the massive droid army approach.

Change

Anakin was pouting; Exile had quickly placed him and R2-D2 in one of the angels and told them to stay put. The only consolidation was R2-D2 had found an old fashion light stream droid data port and had allowed the angels viewer to receive the hangers security feeds.

Change

Queen Padme had finally understood what it meant to be a commander under fire despite the fear despite the chaos surrounding these events she was clearheaded and her eyes if she cared to look in a mirror showed a confidence and a resolution she had never felt before. Jedi master Windu and Exile had remained behind to confront the Sith that awaited just out side the hanger while master Qui-gon had Obi-wan continued with her to the throne and despite the draw backs and a lucky diversion by her friend and decoy they had arrested the Neimoidian Viceroy Nute Gundray.

Change

The self proclaimed Exile was a complex enigma to Mace's senses. His ability to sense shatter-points in the force allowed Mace glimpses of possible future. Exile himself the force revealed a glimpse of hope something that surprised him because he wearily got only just a glimpse of a feeling but when he perceived young Anakin by himself he saw endless shatter points both good and evil projecting off him but with the request of apprenticeship by Exile several of the more foreboding shatter points surrounding young Anakin faded away and the feeling of hope projecting off Exile strengthen 20 fold. The other masters were quite surprised when Mace made a very optimistic consent to allow young Anakin to apprentice under their new ally.

Change

Darth Maul could feel the fire in his veins his heart beating faster and the pleasure in that he was going to kill two more Jedi one of was the Jedi leader Mace Windu the other was unknown but the fact he carried a staff reminded him of the time he killed the Jedi hermit Siolo'urmanka a Twi'lek Jedi master who's combat skill was renowned especially since he only used a staff as well.

Change

Exile was surprised at the dark warrior's choice of weapons but he never doubted the ferocity and skill in the attacks he parried. He was surprised the warrior hadn't died years before because his mind telegraphed his techniques like a sieve drained water. It was a lucky distraction on Exile's part that allowed master Windu to use a quick force strike to hit a shatter point in dark warriors light saber destroying one of its halves. It was this one attack that caused something that Exile had never before witnessed. The warrior's thoughts became so filled with hatred Exile could no longer perceive them as anything but pure hatred and it hurt to try. It was also with the destruction of the light saber that the battle took on a new level intensity. The warrior's actions became more attuned to a raging fire out of control and destructive to everything including its self. As the warrior was pouring all of its efforts into master Windu he did not expect a long range attack from Exile and as he deflected the attack master Windu severed his hand and saber in one strike.

Change

Darth Maul had started the battle on the defensive so as to draw the Jedi to the palaces reactor a location of his choosing now his choice of battle ground would be his choosing of death; instead of being captured Maul leaped into a deep exhaust shaft knowing he would die. It was as he was falling that he felt himself slow then stop three stories into his decent an upwards looked revealed the staff wielder holding him in place. Determined not to be captured Maul launched a red force lightning attack successfully releasing him from the hold of the Jedi Maul died from impact not minutes later.

Change

Anakin was surprised to see the dark Jedi just out of the hanger doors but it was a mental command by Exile to stay put that was even more surprising. With moments he was alone in the hanger but he wasn't without action for not 3 minutes later a series of newly freed pilots were running to their craft to begin assault on the two remaining droid control vessels. What no one took into account was with the angel hooked into the hanger feeds it received the flight coordinates and the command to activate auto navigation so unknown to everyone the angel launched for combat.

Anakin at first didn't know whether to be terrified or excited when the angel launched into space after the other fighters. But when he was fired upon by enemy fighters he decided to be both it was only his quick piloting skills and R2-D2's timely deactivation of the auto pilot that saved them from a fiery death. Also with the deactivation of the auto pilot that same stupid logic that led Exile to go tell a girl that a troll was in the castle lead Anakin to stay in the battle to "help".

There were flashes of weapons fire everywhere and the addition of three Corellian battle ships only added into the chaos that allowed Anakin to pierce one of the command and control ships hangers temporarily shutting the systems to shut down and restart.

Change

When the Corellian battle group jumped into the system 3/5ths of the fighters simply stopped dead and the technicians screens on the control vessels started to play a crude animation of a laughing skull and crossbones before all systems shut down even the backup life support.

Change

The fleet commander was pleased with the way the battle was going the moment they jumped into the system 3 of the command ships started to send out the pre-chosen signal that was one more than planned for; a series of Naboo fighters were assaulting one of the two remaining ships he sent 1 of the battle ships to support them while his and the other vessel would attack the other.

Change

Anakin was hiding in the angels cockpit as best as he could; things were not going well a series of destroyer droids were sent to secure the fighter as they were deploying their weapons the ships systems kicked into high gear and with a lucky pull of the trigger the heavy blaster started blasting right through the droids shields. Anakin still keyed up from all the chaos fired several more shots than needed several of those shots pierced the main reactor and started a chain reaction that destroyed the control ship. With the lost of their sister ship the cowardly Neimoidians on the remaining vessels surrendered.

Change

Shaak Ti was exhausted but things were going well the moment the attack started 3/5ths of the massive droid army deactivated causing confusion among the droids but that didn't stop them for long with the knowledge they could pierce the energy field the droids continued their assault. 10 minutes into the assault half of the remaining droids fell down the remaining droids didn't even blink this time but the Gunguns were renewed and they increased the ferocity of their attacks in another moment the remaining droids deactivated allowing screams of victory to cover the grounds.

Change

The battle was over it was time for celebration and raising a cup to the fallen. A grand feast was being prepared but Exile couldn't get into the mood. The realization that Anakin had participated in the space battle sent a nearly endless myriad of thoughts and emotions through him; fear at all the ways Anakin could've died, relief that he was in fact unharmed, exasperation at the comment that it was "exciting", self-recrimination at the fact he put Anakin into the angel without the extra shield, finally the thought this was professor Dumbledore's way of revenge for all the times he must of gone through all these same emotions after he himself came back from one of his own "exciting" adventures. Finally Exile decided that Anakin would join the celebration but would be on restriction for the next 18 years a sentiment master's Windu and Qui-gon seemed to find incredibly amusing when they heard it.

Change

If the politics during a war are messy the ones after the battle were just as messy with the different factions fighting for the spoils and the trial of Nute Gunray as a war criminal to orchestrate Padme barley had time to eat and sleep the 1st week. But she was finally finished of the 4 remaining ships one of them would be claimed by Coruscaunt filled to the gills with fighters, one of them would be claimed by the Wookies to modify and use as a orbital defense platform, the third would be ransomed back to the federation with enough viruses and predator programs to give them headaches for years to come the ransom would be divided in ½ going to Alderaan a ¼ going to the Naboo people and the final quarter would go to the Gungans for restitution. The final ship would remain in orbit modified by the Wookies to prevent electronic intrusion and to act as an orbital defense system of their own.

Nute Gunray's trial was not held on Coruscaunt by the advice of Exile but on Naboo. Despite this "stubbornness" of the Naboo people it was the most watched event on the holo net. The Naboo people always enjoyed a sterling reputation and in this trial it was no different Nute Gunray was allowed council and the Jury was constituted of several off world peers to prevent bias. The trial lasted three days at end of which Nute was found guilty, of planetary assault, murder and crimes against sentient and given the sentence of a life of hard labor without parole. The remaining living crew members were ransomed back to the federation for hefty sum that would be equally divided amongst 5 different allies.

After a week and a half of being on restriction Exile lightened up and allowed Anakin to go visit Padme when she was done with her duties a action that both of them appreciated.

It was also during this time that Exile was finally able to deliver his shipment and by a quirk of fate the food shipment was undamaged and unspoiled. The fact he managed to penetrate the trade federation blockade twice and if rumor to be believed travel the Death Wind hyper plane between Ryloth and Roon faster than anyone else gave him the reputation of being able to carry high risk cargo and passengers with skill.

But all good things must come to an end; Exile and his new student were flying the Jedi back to Coruscaunt. Where Exile would begin Anakin's training and to also use temples facilities to make sure he gained a proper general education too.

End of Chapter


	7. school daze

Author's notes: Do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter. I hope someone is inspired to make more of what is written in these short narrations.

School daze and the Adventures of youth

Teaching Anakin was both the most fulfilling and most exhausting undertaking Exile ever tried. From setting up a comprehensive teaching regime to include a multitude of general education courses to the more esoteric magical was very time consuming. The Jedi knight Shaak Ti sympathized with Exile and offered what help she could after all she had done the very radical thing of instructing her Padawan on her home world and not at the Jedi temples.

After a week Exile had set a very solid training program for Anakin which consisted of Anakin attending the general education programs in the morning and the afternoons were rotated on a 2 day cycle of magic lessons on the 1st day and physical and than later combat training on the second. On the weekends Anakin's load was very light in that his master would have a puzzle, game or some little mechanism for Anakin to either solve of fix. When Anakin asked him "why he had to do these things every weekend"? Exile very plainly told him that Anakin's natural aptitude with machines was one he never had and like any good teacher he was trying his best to encourage that gifts growth; as for the puzzles not many realize the gentle power logic can give them the ability to see a problem and a solution from many angles and take most appropriate action is what the puzzles were for.

Not everything was books and cleverness though Anakin is a very independent soul much like Exile he found excitement and trouble walked with Anakin hand in hand. For instance Anakin had found a pair of racing wings and managed to participate in what was known as the garbage pit race a highly deadly race where one races to the bottom of the planets garbage chute system garb a scale off of one the giant omnivorous worms and fly out again all the while avoiding the cannons that launch the trash into orbit and the other racers that are just as likely to kill you. As you can guess Anakin avoided being launched into space got a scale but also got on the bad side of a rather nasty blood carver it was only the last minute intervention of Exile that garunteed Anakin lived that day. Anakin was once again put on restriction but afterwards Exile took it upon himself to start directing all that adventurous energy into something useful mainly flight training in the angels which included some structured races through the lower parts of the planet.

Exile also had an obligation as a free trader so at the end of each month Anakin would find himself and maybe 1 or 9 other student taking field trips to other worlds while Exile performed a trade run. The first one was by design to Tatooine so Anakin could not only see his mother and cure his homesickness but for Exile to gain Shmi's permission to teach Anakin in his ways something he thought important. It's a shame no one told Exile Shmi was a slave.

Exile was infuriated, overwrought and just plain damn mad. Anakin and his mother Shmi lived the same life he had before Hogwarts and there was almost nothing he could do about it. What was worst Shmi's owner had fallen on difficult times and was preparing to auction her off in the next week something that had upset his charge most dearly. Exile could not think like this he began a Tai Chi routine in order to calm and collect his thoughts and after meditating most of the day he had his plan.

While Anakin visited with his mother Exile would spy, gamble and just listen for information and he finally found his solution after 3 days. The night before the auction Jabba the Hutt always hosts a high stake saabac tournament at his palace a great honor and a great opportunity. Exile got himself invited and armed with the knowledge that Jabba's people can see into the ultraviolet light spectrum and often use ultraviolet inks to cheat at cards he began his gambit. It took most of the night and some rather liberal use of Legimacy and subtle transfiguration but Exile was finally at the final table and just his luck Jabba decided to join seeing how each of the remaining players had amassed quite a fortune in money, property and slaves. The game was most intense with some of the players being professionals but in the end it had finally come down to just Exile and Jabba. Exile decided to gamble everything he had it was more than Jabba had on the table and he graciously allowed Jabba to add in a reward written on paper. The reward was for Jabba to allow Exile have a single pick of any slave at the auction before it began at Jabba's cost. Jabba found the write in fair and set it in the pot. Exile had won by leaps and bounds. Jabba could not understand considering his eyes told him Exile had nothing in his hands but yet when Exile laid his hands down he had the best hand in the game it was almost like magic.

The next morning Shmi was freed from slavery and was ready to leave the planet something she wanted to do all her life. As luck would have it and a favor owed by the Queen of Naboo Shmi became the Nurse maid to the Queens elder sister and new husbands first born child a position Shmi gladly took on. After making sure Shmi was settled into her life Anakin continued his studies on Coruscaunt. As for the other slaves won by Exile each of them was granted their freedom as well and either took to their home worlds or set off on new worlds to make their own ways in the universe.

Though Naboo was one of the most repeated trips Anakin also traveled with Exile to many other worlds like Ryloth home of the Twi'lek a world of great extremes, Kashyyk the forest home of the Wookies to Corellia on a expedition to their under water caverns so many of the aquatic species students at the temple may obtain orange crystals for their light sabers.

Time moved on and Anakin flourished made friends his aptitude in mechanics was recognized as a light variant of Mechu-deru (a Sith gift to manipulate mechanical devices using the dark side of the force). In later years Anakin would also show a great love of flying outstripping many of his peers in skill due in some part of his natural skill also in part because of all the racing he and Exile would do on the sly.

About two years into Anakin's training Exile made a trip to Ryloth on his own to renew his registry and to check on the condition of the hyperspace conduit he came into this galaxy with. Unfortunately Exile never did get to check on the conduit due to the discovery of an amnesiac and very angry Aayla Securia unsuccessfully trying to stowaway on his ship. Exile after hearing Aayla's story of how the Jedi knight Quinlan Vos killed her uncle decided to "help" her seek justice on the condition she serve him any way he desired for 6 months she quickly agreed thinking of only revenge. After she fell asleep a quick message to Coruscaunt insured Anakin that he was not being abandoned and that Qui'gon would gladly see Anakin would arrive at Naboo in a week so Exile may gather him without difficulties from Aayla. For 6 months Aalya would travel with Exile and Anakin serving as co-pilot not realizing despite her naturally gift of empathy that they would arrive at place after Quinlan Vos left as if some "other worldly knowledge" was guiding the ship to arrive after he left.

For 6 months Anakin would continue to undergo his normal training with the addition of the mind arts especially Occulemancy the art of organizing and protecting ones mind it took Anakin nearly the entire 6 months to even grasp the basics but the amnesiac Aalya who listened to every word of the lessons in "secret" excelled and began repairing her mind from the drug induced amnesia her uncle subjected her to on a daily basis all because he wanted to control an heir to a royal clan of Ryloth. Towards the end of the 6 months most of the work done by Aayla was undone by the discovery she had accidently killed her Uncle instead of the Jedi Vos it was only the promise that Exile could truly help her that gave her hope.

To help her Exile extended a great deal of faith to Aayla and to Anakin when he took them to his galaxy through the hyperspace conduit something only he knew the location of. Both Anakin and Aayla excelled in their lessons on the Kwa homworld another secret he trusted the two with. It had been a year since Aayla had tried to stowaway on the Legacy and finally she was ready to enter the cave and face herself in the cave of trials.

For 3 days Exile and Anakin camped out side of the cave waiting for Aayla to walk out. On the sunset of the 3rd day she returned exhausted and dirtier than she had ever been but what ever demons she had carried with her had been put to rest. When Anakin asked what had happened? She told him she had met three beings the 1st was her dead uncle the second was her beloved pet that died as a child and finally she met the dark reflection of herself. When Anakin asked how the cave could do such a thing? Exile simply answered that the cave was a nexus of mystical energy and its purpose wasn't to bring the dead to the realm of the living but bring the 3 beings the one under going the trial needed to meet the most. When asked who he met Exile replied that he had met his greatest enemy Lord Voldemort, and than his mentor Albus Dumbledore and finally his misunderstood and dark Protector Serverus Snape. It took all night for Exile to tell the 2 of the hansom Tom Riddle and his fall from grace, of the eccentric old school headmaster with the overburden soul who tried to save the world and finally of the redeem protector who no sacrifice was too great to save the overly stupid child of his lost Lily flower. Not long after the trial Aayla asked to be returned to Coruscaunt so she could return to being a Jedi.

When approaching the conduit this time Exile not only had all systems ready but over the last 6 months he and the Kwa had spent building a new type of sensor array specifically designed to scan the hyperspace conduit. So once more he approached the coundit and waited for it to open and open it did but this time he was ready.

After a solid week of study and one quick return run through to copy the data to the Kwa both Exile and the Kwa had enough raw data to puzzle through for years to come. Finally it was time for all wayward travelers to return home.

Aayla was welcomed home as if she was a simple prodigal child and Master Thom the teacher of Quinlan Vos welcomed the challenge of helping her retrain. Anakin and Exile took a short trip to Naboo for a week than returned to the temple to continue Anakin's Education and for Exile to continue to assist in teaching while superstitiously suggest the legalized kidnapping was and is a bad idea.

It was a few months later when Obi-wan Kenobi requested the services of Exile to help investigate the lost of the Jedi Knight Vergere whose last known location was on the sentient planet Zonma Sekot a planet known for moving through hyperspace and for creating organic ships that flew faster than any other. As luck would have it the star map on the Legacy did in fact have the real time coordinates of the planet something that expedited Obi-wan's mission something he was greatly relieved about. It turns out that Jedi Vergere encountered a species from another galaxy that used organic technology much like Zonma Sekot in order to protect the planet from the Yuuzhan Vong she agreed to go with them saying her powers were given to her by the planet.

Unknown to everyone on the planet the militant Republican Commander Wilhuff Tarkin attacked the planet with orbital mines. With the fleet mining the planet there was no chance of escape despite the risk Exile took the Legacy into combat with the hope of distracting the enemy fleet it worked while Exile attacked the fleet taking incredible amounts of damage in the process Sekot began its hyper-drive sequence unfortunately the Legacy took too much damage and had to make a emergency landing on the planet. It was enough though by the time Tarkin's fleet was ready to continue its bombardment Sekot simply jumped into hyperspace heading to reaches unknown.

The Legacy had finally met its match in Tarkin's fleet; its power almost down to zero all weapons had been damaged, there were micro fractures along the hull and breaches in the cargo bay and the angels had collided into each other managing to twist their hulls around each other. Not everything was lost Sekot the living sentient of the planet as a thank you to Exile's bravery and sacrifice would break its own rules and allow Exile to allow the seed partners to fuse with his ship instead of growing a ship for him a great gift and honor considering how difficult Sekot made it to acquire a organic ship.

Exile was a bit nervous the seed partners were kept in a large chamber and in order for them to decide whether or not to join him they had to bombard him those that stuck to him much like burrs and nettles so he stepped in and waited. Exile didn't have to wait long the seeds started their assault as soon as the door closed but it didn't take long when exile stepped out of the door he had a record breaking 9 seed partners attached to his skin.

Another difference in the ship building process is the seeds were not cured like usual Sekot instructed Exile to take the seeds directly to the ships power stones and when he had the seeds had immediately fused with the three power stones actually sank into them as if the stones were clouds but the result was instead of the runes steady glow the stones runes started to flash and beat like a heart.

Exile was not aloud to leave the ship during the fusing process because all Sekot ships become semi sentient and form a permanent telepathic bond with their pilots. Even with Sekot's help it took 6 weeks for the Legacy to finish its repairs and evolution. The Legacy was a brand new ship the outer hull became an organic metal skin similar to many of the dragons on earth, the runes all over the ship were absorbed and became like veins similar to a plants circulatory system. The life support systems gave air like a planet's fresh and with hints of grass, trees and flowers. The guest chambers expanded to the size of long term crew quarters without actually becoming bigger it was like magic. The cargo bay expanded in size too it was now capable of holding 160 metric tons of cargo that was 4 times as much.

The angel craft were completely absorbed into the ship and re-grown as if they were a pair of child offspring to the Legacy in a sense they were for they too had become a pair of organic metal ships with sentient and their own unique personalities. The many modular technologies made for the angels were absorbed into the angels and when needed they simply lowered out of the bottom undercarriage of the ships. The Legacy had also grown these same technologies that dropped out of the ships undercarriage similar to the angels but only many times more powerful and precise.

The Exile's legacy developed a personality of a warrior queen fierce and passionate and unafraid on the field of battle, but motherly and just as passionate for her family or clan. The angels were like a pair of twins one developed as a male and the other as a female but Exile could have sworn they were just like Fred and George intelligent mischievous and very cunning.

It was finally time to leave Sekot had taken Exile's suggestion of hiding in the system near the hyperspace conduit that lead to his galaxy somewhere only Exile truly knew its exact location. So with all the controls hidden from everyone but Exile they left the planet in peace and a very long detour completely confused Obi-wan of the planets location something he suspected Exile did on purpose.

Chapters end

Exile's Dictionary:

The Exile's Legacy's evolution while unique in the universe greatly increased its speed and capabilities. First it had become a sentient being with the ability to heal, think and even reproduce. The legacy was also highly telepathic it could communicate with its pilot over a distance of two systems. The tachyon communication system could also send telepathic singles to other telepaths like its offspring when desired. Many of the spaces inside hull were bigger than the outside something the Mages of Earth used regularly but the original Legacy did not have these expanded spaces because the ships builders feared it would conflict with the hyperspace travel. The legacy was now capable of Hypersonic atmospheric speed (mach 5.5) something any other freighter or most ships could never achieve. The Legacy's sub light speed was now a whopping .85 times the speed of light and finally using star wars terminology the hyperspace engine was rated at a unbelievable .55 the only ship faster would be the Millennium Falcon who was actually rated as a .5 hyperspace engine.

Legacy Titan's lifecycle:

Stage 1 Starts as a pollinated seed by a male and female ship. After a year of growing as a seed the shell should be a cloudy transparent and instead pealing away or hatching the shell starts to shrink and be assimilated into the infant.

Stage 2 The infant is in a matter of fact a speeder bike with no weapons but does have a weak shield. The infant stage lasts for 15 years and during this time its top speed continues to increase its shield becomes stronger and begins to regenerate when needed. During the 1st year the infant may not leave its mother at all. During the second year the infant may leave the mother for a single day and never be in a different system than anyone of its parents. After the second year the telepathic systems of the infant have developed and longer periods of separation may occur. At the end of the 15 years the transparent shell returns and for a year it grows and changes.

Stage 3 At the end of the year the shell dries and cracks and out comes a adolescent Angel class ship. It takes a year for the Angel to fully develop all its equipment but afterwards it's a fully function vessel. The next evolution stage does not happen for a 150 years. At the end of the 150 years the angel lands on a planet with a large amount of life but very few predators and then begins to surround its self in an organic crystal cocoon. The cocoon grows and lasts for 5 years and when it peals away an adult Legacy class freighter is ready to emerge.

Stage 4 is the young adult and with the increased size it is now capable of reproducing offspring. This stage lasts for 1500 years. A legacy stage female can reproduce a pair of twins once every two years. After 1500 years the adult finds a safe place to undergo their final transformation. A new cocoon forms and grows slowly after 25 years.

Stage 5 After the rather large cocoon breaks down a ¼ mile long spire ship emerges. The Ship is now a colony slash capital ship capable of terrible destructive power if angered. The power could not destroy a planet but its main weapon could easily penetrate any other ships shield. For the most part the ship rarely leaves the planet it evolved on. In mater of fact if you did not know it was a ship an unassuming individual would think it was a very cool building. This stage lasts for 5000 years. Towards the end of its life the spire returns to Zonma Sekot is progenitor to die in peace.

From birth to death a Legacy Titan lives for 6697 years.


	8. Journeymanship's and memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars or Harry Potter franchise.

Author's note: Thank you all for both your kind and critical reviews but as I said this is not a story but a series of snapshots of life. I hope some intrepid author is inspired and sees a real story to draw us all into**. Anyone who desires may use any idea from these chapters all I ask is you inform me of the stories name so I may follow along.**

Journeyman and remembrances

It's been 8 long years since Exile took young Anakin as his apprentice and it was coming to an end of sorts. As tradition requires Anakin had designed and created a project with out any help from his master to show case his mastery of the lessons Exile had taught him. So here Exile sits waiting with the newly out of work Padme Naberrie Amidala, Shmi Skywalker and the Exiled Jedi Knights Obi-wan Kenobi and his very pregnant wife Siri Tachi waiting to see what Anakin was preparing to unveil.

As Exile waits he couldn't help remember all the good and the bad that he and Anakin had lived through like the events of the Outbound flight. The Outbound flight was a massive project spearheaded by the highly arrogant Jedi master Jorus C'baoth. The project was designed in part to look for the mysterious life forms that took the Jedi Knight Vergere in part colonize newly discovered worlds and finally to pierce the galactic ring something only Exile had done and than only in "conversation". Master Qui-gon had requested the assistance of Exile once again to transport him to and from the Outbound flight master Gui-gon had been given the duty of evaluating the project and its leader Jorus C'baoth. As it turns out Master Jorus a Draco Malfoy wan-a-bee if Exile ever saw one was a cruel and unjust commander acting more like a dictator forcing master Qui-gon to remove him from command. The forceful removal of his position caused Jorus to give into his deep reservoir of dark feelings causing Qui-gon to kill him when Jorus attacked him in anger. Unfortunately the project didn't last much longer an unknown force of ships attacked the massive ship forcing Qui-gon to crash land on the world of Llum a world widely used by the Jedi to construct their own light sabers. It took Exile 6 weeks and help of a dozen rescue ships to transport the 25,000 survivors of the orginal 50,000 colonist and crew to safety.

Anakin just poked his head out from the curtain. "Hello everyone it will be just a few more minutes until we are ready for the unveiling." Anakin said than with a wink and a roughish smile to Padme he ducked back behind the curtain.

The gentle teasing reminded Exile of the time young Anakin came back to their quarters after just leaving not 5 minutes later to visit with Obi-wan flaming red cheeks. When Exile asked what had brought Anakin to their quarters it took nearly a quarter hour for Anakin to reveal that Anakin had found Obi-wan and another Jedi-knight by the name of Siri Tachi sleeping together. It took several hours for Exile to explain to Anakin the birds and the bees but to also make sure Anakin to never reveal the secret relationship of their friend. It turns out that it was a mute point Siri's padawan Ferus Olin caught them in a very intimate situation and reported them to the Jedi council. The Council gave them a single chance to end their relationship and never see each other again or leave oddly enough at least to the Jedi council they both choose each other than being Jedi Knights and left to start a new life together with the secret help of Exile.

About two years ago Senator Palpatine tried a second gambit to rise to Chancellor it almost worked Chancellor Valorum had been thoroughly embarrassed and dethroned Palpatine was actually about to take his new postion when as a last chance on Valorum's part to strike back at Palpatine revealed the newly discovered knowledge that Palpatine had murdered his way into the Senate by killing the Naboo favorite for the job of senator and than later that he had killed Padme's predecessor while he was on the throne. When the Senate guard tried to arrest Palpatine he killed them all using the force revealing himself as a Sith lord something despite the close eye on Palpatine the Jedi failed to realize. Currently the whereabouts of Palpatine are unknown. The current Chancellor Bail Organa has his hands full trying to prevent a civil war with the separatist faction. It was at this turbulent time with high amounts of stress that Exile decided to move himself and Anakin to Naboo in order to prevent more butting heads between him and the Jedi council.

For the last two years things haven't gotten worst but they hadn't gotten any better the Jedi Council were tirelessly searching for the Sith lord; the senate was at a stalemate and the replacement for Palpatine the retired governor Bibble was doing his best to represent Naboo in the senate. With the move to Naboo Anakin and Padme found time to socialize each night and as this went on they officially started courting each other 6 months ago something that pleased Exile to no end because the sheer joy the two projected when together.

Anakin also started to develop in many different ways he started questioning all of Exile's teachings and at times bumping heads with Exile. It was to be expected after all young people question their elders this way around the time they enter adulthood. In the end Exile took Anakin aside one day told him that he did not have all the answers in matter fact he wasn't even sure the answers he did have were right, but what he did have was faith that his beliefs were correct and that he was certain love was what actually created the universe and that uncontrolled anger was pure poison and destruction and finally the universe was not fair but that he could be which is something he strived to be each and every day. It was this one conversation that cast Exile in a new light for Anakin not the all seeing master not a perfect being but a man just like himself striving to understand his place in the world. Anakin took great pride after this conversation because he believed he had received a great honor that day.

It was time Anakin had come out from the curtain and was ready to unveil his journeyman's piece. When Anakin pulled back the curtain it was to reveal a courier class vessel. Its shape was based on some of the new early delta 7 light interceptor designs in that it was shaped much like an old fashioned arrow head. The hull was painted blue and yellow much like Anakin's pod racer. It was runic powered and could house 6 individuals for a short time. The hyperspace engine was integrated not requiring a ring. What Anakin was truly pleased about was he seamlessly integrated modern technologies allowing for the better of two worlds something the mages of the Potter line could never do. It was an impressive feat of engineering and one Exile thought was worthy of Anakin. From this time forward Anakin had obtained the rank of Journeyman mage and it was time for him to set out on his own to learn new things and make his own discoveries. It was at this time that Exile gave Anakin his graduation gift a pair of rune powered light sabers fashioned after the Jian swords that Anakin was trained in.

When Exile asked what Anakin was going to do with his new found freedom he shared a rather brilliant smile with Padme and at this time they shared with everyone their engagement and invited all to their wedding at the country house with the next two weeks. It turns out that the pair was planning to spend their honeymoon abroad among the stars for an entire year.

It was finally done Exile had finally see Anakin and Padme off to their new lives together and now he didn't know what he was going to do with his life something that usually leads to disaster in his own fine opinion. It was okay though because he did something he never though he do raise a young boy to be a man.

The universe is huge filled with many great and simple miracles and wonders beyond the imagination. Exile no Harry Potter never just went out to wander and see new things perhaps it was time for this old man to do so. So once again the Exile's Legacy left Naboo orbit but instead of a known course his flight path was second star to the right and straight on to morning.

End


End file.
